Jag
Jag is a tan cat with a white muzzle and yellow eyes. They are the Mountain Domain's guard. Personality Jag is cold and indifferent towards outsiders. They a loyal guard dedicated to the Mountain Domain. Den Jag’s den is by the South Entrance with a stalagmite beside it and a doorway made of sharp rocks. Daily Movement Pattern 6 AM - Exit den, stand by South Entrance. 1 PM - Stand by West Entrance. 6 PM - Stand by East Entrance. 11 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * "Scram, kid./ Go home." ''- Zero stars'' * "Stay out of my way if you want to avoid trouble./ I've got an important job to do, so please leave me be." *: ''- One star'' * “Huh? What’s the big idea?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Three stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Five stars'' Introduction * “Who are you, anyway? You don’t look familiar./ It’s my job to keep cats who don’t belong here away from our homes! I’m the town guard for the Mountain Domain./ ...You say your name is (Name)? Hmmm, I think I heard someone mention you were arriving soon.../ Alright, you’re off the hook for now, but don’t go causing trouble or I’ll be the one cleaning up your mess!” ''- Jag'' General Dialogue * “I’ve been guarding the Mountain Domain for many years now./ I swore an oath to protect this town and all its inhabitants./ Sometimes folks think I come off a little abrasive, and they’re probably right. Hard to do this job properly without some skepticism!” *: ''- Jag'' Non-Resident Dialogue * “...Huh? Do I look like a cat that wants to spend my time chatting with cats of other colonies?/ Could give the others a bad impression.” : ''- Jag'' * “It’s my job to protect our domain’s town. I usually have to keep cats from your colony away from this area.” : ''- Jag'' * “What do you want? Don’t try to distract me from my duties!” *: ''- Jag'' * “You’re not a Mountain Domain cat! What are you doing here?” *: ''- Jag'' Gift Dialogue *''"(TBA)"'' *: ''- Jag Gift'' *''"(TBA)"'' *: ''- Jag, After Gift'' Festival Dialogue *''"Even a guard has to get away from home every now and again. It’s good to take breaks from work."'' *: ''- Jag, Spring'' *''"I'm celebrating with everyone else, but I'm also here to keep the peace."'' *: ''- Jag, Summer'' *''"I'm only sticking around for a little while. Then I need to get back to my post at the Mountain Domain!"'' *: ''- Jag, Autumn'' *''"A new year is here, are you ready for it?"'' *: - Jag, Winter Trivia * Arthur says Jag prefers to work independently. * Jag built their own den. *Jag’s parents died defending the Mountain Domain from an attack. Category:NPC Category:Guards Category:The Mountain Domain